With the development of technology, liquid crystal display device has become one of the most widely used flat panel display devices. An existing liquid crystal display device generally includes a scan drive circuit, a data drive circuit and a pixel array. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing an existing pixel array. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel array includes: a plurality of scan lines G1 to Gm, a plurality of data lines D1 to D(n+1), and a plurality of pixel units P11 to Pmn.
Specifically, the scan drive circuit of the liquid crystal display device is adapted to send corresponding scan signals to the plurality of scan lines G1 to Gm, and the data drive circuit is adapted to send data signals to the plurality of data lines D1 to D(n+1). The pixel units receive the data signals on the corresponding data lines when driven by the scan signals on the corresponding scan lines.
By way of example, the pixel unit P11 receives the data signal on the data line D1 to perform display when driven by the scan signal of the scan line G1; the pixel unit P12 receives the data signal on the data line D2 to perform display when driven by the scan signal on the scan line G1; the pixel unit P21 receives the data signal on the data line D2 to perform display when driven by the scan signal on the scan line G2; the pixel unit P22 receives the data signal on the data line D3 to display when driven by the scan signal on the scan line G2; and so on.
In the pixel array shown in FIG. 1, each of the data lines controls staggeringly the pixel units in its two adjacent columns (the nth column and the n−1 th column). For example, the data line D3 controls the pixel unit P13, the pixel unit P22, the pixel unit P33, . . . , and the pixel unit Pm2. This pixel structure is referred to as a Zigzag structure.
In order to prevent deterioration of the liquid crystal, typically, the polarity of the data signal applied to the pixel unit is inversed periodically to drive the pixel unit. In the pixel structure shown in FIG. 1, the effect of dot inversion can be achieved only through column inversion. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of the picture X displayed by the pixel array shown in FIG. 1; and FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of the picture (X+1) displayed by the pixel array shown in FIG. 1. Specifically, the picture X and the picture (X+1) are two adjacent frames, that is to say, the picture (X+1) is displayed immediately after the picture X has been displayed.
As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, to make the picture X and the picture (X+1) have the characteristic of dot inversion, the data signals of the two adjacent data lines have opposite polarities in the same frame; and the data signals of the same data line have opposite polarities in two adjacent frames. For example, in the frame of the picture X shown in FIG. 2, the polarity of the data signal of the data line D1 is positive, the polarity of the data signal of the data line D2 is negative, and the polarity of the data signal of the data line D3 is positive. Thereby, the polarity of the pixel unit P11 is positive, the polarity of the pixel unit P12 is negative, the polarity of the pixel unit P21 is negative, the polarity of the pixel unit P22 is positive, the polarity of the pixel unit P31 is positive, the polarity of the pixel unit P32 is negative, . . . , and so on. And the picture X having the characteristic of dot inversion shown in FIG. 2 is obtained.
In the frame of the picture (X+1) shown in FIG. 3, the polarity of the data signal of the data line D1 becomes negative, the polarity of the data signal of the data line D2 becomes positive, and the polarity of the data signal of the data line D3 becomes negative. Thereby, the polarity of the pixel unit P11 is negative, the polarity of the pixel unit P12 is positive, the polarity of the pixel unit P21 is positive, the polarity of the pixel unit P22 is negative, the polarity of the pixel unit P31 is negative, the polarity of the pixel unit P32 is positive, . . . , and so on. And the picture X+1 having the characteristic dot inversion shown in FIG. 3 is obtained.
However, the problem of interlaced flicker exists in the pixel array in the prior art when displaying pictures. The patent application about liquid crystal display device having the characteristic of dot inversion may refer to Chinese Patent Application No. 200810175536.1.